It is well known in the art to provide a portable pocket for items such as mobile phones, wallets, eyeglasses, keys and the like, which is temporarily attachable to an object made of fabric such as clothing, bag, or the like.
Some portable pockets are attached using a removable adhesive and/or a hook and pile type fastener (i.e. Velcro®) which are both known in the art to lose their holding strength with repeated use and are also both known to be more easily detached if pulled in the normal direction, thus it is possible for these pockets to be unintentionally detached rendering them insecure. It is also well known in the art that removable adhesives can cause damage to some types of fabric when removed.
Other portable pockets attached with clips, straps, snaps or the like, can only be attached to a specific type of object such as a belt or can only be attached in a specific location on an object such as a waistband, cuff or belt loop. These systems may also require a permanent modification to the host object by sewing, using permanent adhesive, or the like. In addition, special tools, materials, or skills are often required to attach one side of the system, such as a loop or clip, to the host fabric.
Portable pocket attachment systems using magnets are also known in the art, but can interfere with devices such as mobile phones, credit cards, key cards and the like.
Thus, a need exists in the art for a portable pocket that can be temporarily attached securely, quickly and easily to any location on an object made of fabric without requiring a permanent modification to the host object or altering the host object upon removal.